


Six Months

by lone_lilly



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Six Months

  
Six Months  
Luke/Lorelai  
by Ktblle  
Rated R/NC-17

She uses her own key to unlock his door. How and when she acquired  
said key is uncertain. But it's hers and is clearly labeled "Luke"  
with a little heart on each side in tiny pink handwriting to make it  
official.

It was probably meant for emergencies and not at all for moments like  
this one. She has actually only ever used it twice, neither for  
emergencies as it turns out. Once was to locate a shoe she somehow  
left under the bed. The other time was to surprise him on his birthday  
with a (store-bought) cake and presents. She supposes she could use  
the key more often, perhaps after a long day, slipping underneath the  
covers to lay beside him.

But she never does. The primary reason being that she doesn't want to  
deprive him of anymore sleep than she already does. Loving Luke has  
made her slightly less self-absorbed, she'll be pleased to admit.

Tonight, however, she is using her key for entirely selfish reasons,  
although she suspects he will appreciate them all the same.

She opens the door to a softly-blue room. The T.V. shedding the only  
light on the sleeping figure sprawled out in his recliner. She smiles  
at him, closing the door gently. His flannel shirt and baseball cap  
are gone, leaving him in a simple undershirt and jeans. He looks  
divine, she thinks, in his unpretentious, unassuming way.

She steps closer to him, quietly, settling one leg on each side of his  
own. She watches him for a minute, noting the way his chest moves  
gently under her gaze. His eyelashes rest on his cheeks and she thinks  
(for the hundredth time) how pretty their kids would be.

She turns her knee in to nudge his own gently. Those long eyelashes  
flutter, but remain on his cheeks. She nudges him again and he  
startles awake, his eyes quickly searching her form up and down before  
settling on her face.

"Hey," he says, his voice thick with sleep.

She simply smiles and toys with the belt around her long coat. He  
stares at her for a moment, perhaps understanding intuitively why  
she's there. It isn't to talk.

He looks at her fingers and the material between them, and then meets  
her gaze again. He nods, and her smiles grows predatory.

She pulls the belt loose, letting the sash fall to her sides as the  
coat gapes open a bit. A hint of pink silk slips through. She stands  
there, waiting, and after a long few seconds he reaches up and peels  
open the lapels. She shrugs and the coat puddles around their feet.

His eyes travel her body again, this time noting the short pink  
negligee, the bare legs stretching for miles before ending in black  
stilettos. Her tall, lithe body glimmers in the T.V.'s glow and in  
his hazy state, he thinks she looks just like a dream.

He reaches a hand out lazily to finger the hem of her slip. He looks  
up for her reaction but she's still wearing that same wicked smirk on  
her face. In a flash, he's dropped his hand behind her bare knee and  
pulled her forward. She gasps as she sinks onto his lap, her short  
gown inching up to reveal even more of her peachy legs.

Her hands settle on his shoulders as his find their way to her hips.

"Hey," he says again, before capturing her mouth with his own. Her  
lips part on contact and he sneaks his tongue inside. He traces the  
now-familiar contours, sliding his tongue against hers. She hums into  
the kiss, the only noise she's made since he woke. His fingers begin  
to clutch the material around her waist, feeling the silk caress her  
firm body, before he moves them up to cup her face. He pulls away with  
several smaller kisses, the last one ending with a bite to her lower  
lip and she hums again.

Her face is flushed already and he marvels at how little it takes to  
excite her. She is so high-maintenance in every other aspect of her  
life, he'd anticipated the same in the bedroom. But, he's discovered  
with much satisfaction, she warms up to him easily and with absolutely  
no hesitation at all.

"This is sexy," he offers, and is amused to see her eyes twinkle at  
the compliment.

Her hands slip sensuously down his chest, fingernails flicking the  
hard peaks through the cotton, before wandering lower to his  
waistband. She unzips him deftly, her eyes never leaving his, as her  
fingers sneak inside.

She is pleased to find him already hard, but that doesn't stop her  
teasing him with the slightest of touches. He hisses as her fingers  
play with him, bringing her down for another, more ferocious kiss. As  
their tongues meet, she pulls his cock out of his pants, her thumb  
stroking the underside as her other fingers dance on top.

His own hands take action, winding their way under her slip, up her  
taut legs to find her naked underneath. He groans his appreciation  
into the kiss and shifts her against him. She complies willingly, her  
hands working him furiously as she scoots closer.

Not to be outdone, he moves a hand around her waist, down to her sex,  
where his skillful fingers tease her. She is already wet for him and  
first one finger, then two slip easily inside her. A thumb finds the  
little bundle of nerves hidden there and he traces it with slow,  
maddening circles.

She whimpers and her body begins rocking against his own, begging him  
to increase the pace. He tortures her that way, not giving into her  
body's demands, for long seconds before he finally wrenches his mouth  
away from hers.

"Lorelai," he groans, and she understands what he's saying, the need  
in his voice evident.

He helps raise her up as she guides him into her, settling down on him  
with a hiss. She spreads her legs as far as she can in the chair,  
deepening the already glorious angle so that he hits that sweet, dark  
spot inside her. He holds his breath, reigning in the urge the thrust  
up into her warmth. She always needs a moment to adjust to this  
position, so he grits his teeth and waits it out.

Finally, she begins moving on top of him slowly at first, and then  
gradually picking up speed as she becomes accustomed to the thick feel  
of him inside her. He leans forward to kiss his way across her chest,  
spending an exceptional amount of time at the silk-covered peaks,  
suckling them through the cool fabric. The way she shivers on top of  
him turns him on so much he almost has to stop, but instead he slips  
his fingers back underneath her gown, zeroing in on that sensitive  
spot. He isn't teasing this time, rather he finds that little place to  
the right that makes her purr and he begins flicking his thumb  
determinedly across it. Her legs tremble at the sensations rushing  
through her.

Her movements astride him become more wanton as a low keening sound  
begins in her throat. He thrusts into her as fast as she'll let him,  
his mouth teasing the turgid flesh of her nipple as his fingers  
manipulate her into orgasm.

It comes on her quick, her head falling backwards on her shoulders as  
her body arches in anticipation. She gasps as the waves crash through  
her, her body tense and shuddering around him. The sight of her in  
ecstasy pushes him over and his last frenzied thrusts spill his seed  
inside her. His thumb tempts a few more contractions from her before  
her body falls limp against his. He wraps his arms around her,  
caressing her sweat-silked back as they both catch their breaths.

"Mmlove," She murmurs sleepily against his ear.

When he's sure he can stand again he lifts her in his arms and carries  
her over to the bed, slipping her underneath the covers, and tucking  
them in around her. He crawls in beside her and she immediately  
snuggles up next to him, an arm and leg slung lazily across his body.

He moves a few strands of damp hair off her forehead, kissing her  
there, before he tangles his fingers with hers.

"Happy An'versry." She whispers and he looks at the clock with a smile.

"That's not for thirty more minutes."

She shrugs and shifts against him. "Mmdoesn't matter. Couldn't wait."

He chuckles and rubs her shoulder soothingly. "Goodnight, Lorelai."

She hums, already half-asleep. He watches her for awhile, hugging her  
warm body, thankful to know this side of her. Eventually, he falls  
back asleep with a smile on his face.  



End file.
